Monochrome
by 98's
Summary: She was a nerd. She has black hair with same color eyes. She rarely talked and always looked gloomy. But when black become teal, and when gloomy turned happy, Luka wanted to know what, why, and how the girl could change like that. In a very short time too! Inspired by Monochrome Blue Sky. Warning: Shoujo-ai. Negitoro.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't usually write in this language. So please correct me if there's a mistake(or more) in my grammar.**

**Oh, and this story inspired by Monochrome Blue Sky(Hatsune Miku).**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid is not mine.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

She didn't know anything. Even though she was the smartest student in her class. Even though she always knew the answer for exam. And even though most of student thought her as a genius from other planet.

'I'm not an alien.'

She thought maybe she didn't know anything at all. Because she never knew the answer she wanted know the most.

For example, when she was in elementary, there was a boy who always teased her until she angry. She would not cry, of course. She was Ice Queen ever since little. But when the boy stopped teases her all of sudden, it makes her confused. She remembered the boy talked about liking her and such. But then.. Why he liked annoying her before? It didn't make sense. For Luka's logic at last.

And now she was wondering about a girl with teal haired and same color eyes.

Actually...

'Since when she has teal hair?'

Luka remembered that girl has black hair before. And black eyes behind her glasses. Her appearance was like an unsocial nerd. The fact that she always alone, reading book in her desk not helped at all. So, Luka didn't think about her that much.

But now...

All she could think was the tealette. Whose hair changed from black to teal all of sudden along with her personality. Why? And how?

* * *

'Did she dye it?' Luka thought to herself as she glanced at the girl talked happily with Kagamine twin. Happily? Talked? It was new. The girl rarely talked to anyone before. And she seldom looked happy.

Why?

The pinkette continued her observation curiously, and stared at the girl. She was pretty, Luka admit it before. But now, she was more than that. Her long teal hair that tied into twintail looked soft. Her now-often-smile makes her adorable. And her body...

"Luka?"

...was slim. Her legs long. Her skin looked very delicate. And Luka especially liked the faint pink blush on her face along with teal eyes... Huh?

She realized that the girl she stared at now stared back at her. Oh crap..

"Luka!" Rin called again.

"What?" Luka asked calmly, after broke the staring contest with the tealette.

"Why are you staring at us? ...or maybe at her?" Rin grinned teasingly. Len, beside her, wore the same expression on his face.

'Sigh.. Twin...'

Luka lifted one of her eyebrows. Not affected by the grin, she answered, "I am not staring."

Lied with straight face. Lied without hesitation. Luka always good at that. She just had to put her cold demeanor and no one would ask if what she said was true or not. At least that was she believed.

But Rin has more guts than Luka thought.

"Okay... so what were you doing looking at this direction?"

Observing? Luka didn't think that would be a good answer. She must say something reasonable enough to look at their direction without sound creepy. But what?

"I just... thinking... about something..."

Luka said vaguely. She knew her answer would not satisfy them. And she was not suprised whe she saw the twin opened their mouth. Ready to bombarded her with more question. But fortunately for Luka, they were stopped. By the teal haired girl who said nothing until now.

"Rin. Len."

She warned them softly. Then she turned to Luka and gave the pinkette a shy smile.

"Sorry. Maybe we were too noisy? We-"

"Huh?! But we just talked like everyone else!" The twin protested quickly before Luka had a chance to reply. "We were not noisy, right, Luka?"

"Ahh.. no. You weren't.." She trailed off before decided to be a bit honest. And she asked the tealette question without thinking. More like blurted it out.

"I just wondered... what's your name?"

When Luka thought of it afterward, she felt that she was the most insensitive person on the earth. 'You're too honest, Luka-san...'

But, the before-black-and-now-teal haired girl only looked at her with a hint of amusement. She then answered Luka's question with a melodic, sing-like voice.

"Hatsune Miku."

* * *

"Did you dye it?"

Miku tilted her head. A bit confused with the sudden question Luka asked. Was the pinkette had a hobby asking random and sudden question? Miku never knew that.

"Your hair, I mean."

Luka added. She realized the tealette didn't understand her question after saw the expression on the girl's face. Maybe she should stop blurted something without thinking.

"Ohh.. this? No... Well.. You could say I dye it... before," said Miku while stroking her long hair. Her face looked a bit melancholic. "It was black."

"Huh?"

"Before... I dyed it black."

Eh? So she really dyed it? But before this, before she changed. That means her hair color was natural now. This unusually teal hair? It was natural.

Luka never guessed this. Her pink hair was a bit strange too. But she was not the only one with this color. Miki-their classmate-has too, but more reddish than her. And Teto.

But teal? The pinkette was sure she never saw them before.

"It's strange, isn't it?" Miku said, looked down. She expected Luka would say it's strange or pretends that her hair was normal for the sake of politeness.

"Yeah, it's strange-"

Miku smiled slightly with downcast eyes. A bit hurted.

"-but beautiful."

Now... her teal eyes widened. She turned her face to Luka's direction quickly. Not trusted what she heard, Miku asked again. "What?"

The pinkette sat closer. Her hand touched the teal hair. It was soft. Really soft. She smiled a bit when she saw the tealette's bewildered face.

"Really beautiful."

Miku felt her blood rushed to her head. She was definitely blushing now. And the smile, sincerely smile, on Luka's face... it was rare. The pinkette was known as Ice Beauty. Her demeanor usually cold. Even though she often smiled, it just slightest or fake.

Well... sometimes a proud one.

"T-thanks.. I guess."

Miku replied softly. Smiled wider without her realize. But then her face turned serious. The now-teal eyes looked Luka sharply.

In several past days, they sometimes chatted a bit like this. After the incident when Luka asked her name, even though they were classmate for almost one year, their relationships were closer than before.

But.. Miku thought they would not be good friends more than this. Not when Luka still stared at her like she was object for experiment. The tealette knew there was something that Luka wanted to ask for a long time. She was not dense. She could read people expression really well.

And Luka was not exception

"Luka."

"Yeah?" Luka replied a bit confused with the sudden change in the teal girl's behavior.

"You wanted to ask me something, right?"

"Eh?"

"What is that?"

Luka seemed confused for a moment. A moment, because she realized what the teal haired girl mean after that.

The pink haired girl sighed. "How did you know?"

"I just know."

Miku shrugged. It was not a big deal, right?

"So... what do you want to ask?"

Luka gave up. She would ask her. The question that she wanted to ask for a long time since the girl's changed.

"Okay... I just want to know..."

...

"Would you be my girlfriend?"

* * *

**I wish I can finish this fict by the end of year and continue with my other project.**

**So, review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two. As usual, sorry if there's a few mistakes in my grammar.**

**Well.. I think I can finish this fict by the end of year. Maybe. If I don't really addicted playing Osu! Even though, I don't really good at that game. Sigh. **

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid isn't mine... yeah.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Would you be my girlfriend?"

Rin didn't believe this. Was the pinkette seriously asking Miku out? She knew eavesdropping was not good. But who could resist when you heard something as juicy as that?

She, for one, couldn't do that. Even if what she did against morale, she would get the information no matter what. That was her motto.

Yeah... it was pretty twisted.

* * *

Miku glanced to the side. She saw white bow sticking out from behind wall. White bow. Or Rin's trademark. Her now-friend liked to meddle in someone else business it seemed. Well... that's not surprising.

But for Luka to chose that answer for lie. Miku didn't know what the pink haired girl was thinking. Even if she liked asking random question... the last one was too random to comprehend.

Miku sighed a bit. Was the question that she wanted to ask more embarrassing than this? Or she really wanted to ask her out?

Of course... not.

* * *

Why the hell she said that?!

Luka knew she didn't want Rin heard what she wanted to ask. And she thought maybe she could joke around a bit. But what she said just now was...

What if Miku misunderstand it? And she was not the type to joke around in the first place!

Luka wanted to bang her head to the nearby wall if she could. Although her face still as calm as ever. And she just stared at Miku like there was nothing wrong in what she said. Like someone asking her friend if they have candy to share.

* * *

"You're funny."

Miku smiled politely. She didn't know what to say except that simple sentence. Actually she didn't find it funny. She would be interrogated by the twin after this because of what Luka said.

"I don't know you like sarcasm," replied the pinkette. Her expression didn't change much. But she was really glad the tealette seemed to know what she means.

"Yeah. And I don't know you like joking around either."

The tealette smiled wider while said that. She glanced at Rin's direction and sees the white bow looked limp for some reason. Well that was definitely amusing.

"Let's talk about it later then."

Miku murmured softly to the pinkette before went up to have a bit chat with her blonde friend. The pinkette just nodded. A bit bothered by the fact that Miku didn't seem flustered at all with her-fake-confession.

Huh?

What's she thinking just now?

* * *

That was a joke!

Rin knew she wanted to strangle the pinkette for making her excited to nothing. Argh! It was really interesting too. But maybe she could still spread rumor about them? Rin laughed evilly.

Too caught up in her thought, the blonde didn't realize there was someone standing near her.

"Rin," called the tealette with a slight smile on her face. "What are you doing here?"

So maybe they will hook up for real... eh?

"M-Miku!" said Rin, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

Miku smiled sweetly. Her relationship with the twin, especially Rin, was good. They were definitely her friends now. But that's not a reason to always forgive them, right?

"I think I'm the one who asked you that."

Rin gulped. She knew when the tealette smiled like that, it means, that she was a bit mad about something.

"I just... standing... waited Len! Yeah. I was waiting him!" said Rin not convincing. She almost stuttered when she saw the look in Miku's eyes.

"Okay... so I trust you didn't hear anything about what Luka and I talked, right?"

Yeah. She was mad. Rin wished her twin brother was here to take the blame instead of her. She couldn't spread the rumor about them if Miku already suspicious with her.

Sigh, so much for the plan...

"Y-yeah. I didn't hear anything," said Rin nervously with a fake laugh. "At all."

"Good then."

Miku smiled sweetly. For Rin, it was scary.

* * *

Luka was an Ice queen. Her personality was cold. She was the type of person who doesn't give a damn about something she doesn't care. Viva indifference.

But that's not mean she likes cold. She was the person who prefers summer over winter. She likes hot bath rather than cold shower. And she was certain she doesn't like standing at the rooftop when the weather is bad and cold wind blow every other time.

And why the tealette hasn't arrived yet?

'This is really cold...'

Luka clenching her teeth. Her effort to warm herself by hugging her body with her arms didn't make her a bit least cold. She wanted to curse the tealette for late and chose this damn place for meet. Who said the rooftop was the perfect place to discuss something secret?! Who?!

...

After a few minutes with Luka grumbling, cursing, and sighing, the tealette arrived. Her teal hair immediately blown over by the wind and her bang almost slap her in the face. Although she didn't seem to care. She just walked, approached the pinkette while smiled apologetically at her. Felt a bit guilty.

"I'm sorry, Luka. The teacher asked me to correct my answer before I go."

The pinkette just nodded, still feeling a bit angry, because she had to wait for the tealette, and especially in this cold place. Can't you choose somewhere warmer than here?!

"Are you mad?" asked Miku softly, while peering at Luka's face. Her eyebrows frowned anxiously, waiting the pinkette to reply.

"It's okay," Luka grumbled under her breath, couldn't really feels angry with the tealette after she looked at her that intensely. "I just don't like cold, that's all."

"Oh. Sorry."

"Don't. I'm the one who wanted to ask you something, after all," Luka sighed a bit, felt the wind not annoyed her that much now. "And besides, it's not your fault this place is cold."

The tealette nodded slightly. Ready to answer whatever question Luka asked.

"Well.. You know... hem. It's a bit long... if I think about it..." Luka trailed off, unsure what should she say first; her eyes darted to right and left in confusion. "Err... well... how did you change so much, and in a very short time?"

In the end, Luka asked like usual, suddenly, and without prolong. Well, Miku already used to that, so it was fine, and she had guessed it actually.

"Is that it?" asked Miku while raising her eyebrow. She looked at Luka with the questioning look.

"Huh?"

"Is that all? You wanted to ask? Just how I changed?"

The tealette lean on the wall behind her. Waiting Luka answer. Her expression was very serious.

_Ah... it's gonna be a long talk..._

"No... I wanted to know why and what changed you too," answered Luka honestly, staring back at the teal haired girl.

Miku smiled slightly after listening Luka question. She then walked past Luka, over to the edge of the school rooftop.

"Well... the answer is a bit long."

* * *

**Hem.. the next chapter will be a serious one. I think it will be like my interpretation of the song.. and the PV. I don't know if the next is the last chap or not, though.**

**...**

**Oh yeah, thanks for the reviews, favs, and follows. I like you, guys. :D So, review again?**


	3. Chapter 3

**now... I'm busy with some papekura and drawing. That's just an excuse.. yeah, I know.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Who are you?"

It was the first greeting she has received that morning. That morning when she had decided to stop dye her hair black. That morning when she stopped using contact lens to hide her eyes' color. The one, who asked that, was the twin.

Kagamine twin. She knew them, because they were her classmate since she entered high school. And she knew them, because they have lively aura around them. Something she always envies of... in the past. Yeah. In the past.

She changed now. She already decided about that.

"I'm Miku. Hatsune Miku."

She said that with a cheerful smile plastered on her face. Or at least she hoped it looks like that.

The twin gaped after hearing her answer. It looks like they didn't believe it. Their eyes were wide, with same precision. Miku wanted to laugh when she saw their expression. Their similar expression.

"You're Hatsune? That 'Hatsune'?" asked the twin together.

"Yeah. I'm that 'Hatsune'," said Miku, playing along, still smiling at them.

"But... weren't your hair is black?"

"And your eyes were black too, right?"

The twin asked in a row, seems curious. Usually, she would feel a bit bothered if someone asking her something personal. But she knew she should open up. If she wanted to change, she must open her eyes. She must open her personality. And she must open for someone else in her life

She already knew it before. Maybe, she always knew about it. But she never understands it. And now, she would take a first step toward her ideal-self. So maybe, she will understand it someday.

"No... Actually, I dyed it black. And I used black contact lens. My hair and eyes naturally this color," said Miku. Feeling more and shyer with each word that she said. And her smile looked a bit faltered.

"Natural? This teal?" Rin asked, surprised. Again. The blonde didn't know how many times she will be surprised by that Hatsune girl. She never thought that her classmate have so much in her sleeves.

"Why you dye it?" This one was Len. He asked her with confused look. "Why hide your eyes?"

At this, Miku'smile really disappeared. Her twirling memory came back to her in a rush. She didn't want to remember it. She wanted to forget about it. Please, don't make her remember it!

It's strange, isn't it? It's weird, isn't it? It's-

She inhaled slowly, breathing hard. Her nervous habit was acting up; she felt nauseous inside her all of sudden, and she wanted to vomit right here, right then. She felt sick. Miku gripped her skirt in frustration. She tried to breathe more comfortably. Why? Why just breathing feels so painful now?

What the hell with changed?! She doesn't even could put the past behind? She still trapped in there, right? The past. Her past.

"Miku?" called Rin, worried. The girl's face was so pale that she expected her to collapse anytime soon. She looked sharply at her insensitive brother, scolding him.

"Y-yeah?" She sounded squeaky. Miku wanted to bury herself in hole if there was any.

"You don't need to answer it if you don't want to," Rin said, looking at Miku reassuringly. "You can tell us when you're ready."

Hearing that, the color on Miku's face slowly regained. And her breathing was more relaxed, like usual. Her nauseous, too, disappeared bit by bit.

She, then, smiled at them. Muttered, "Thank you," softly, while smiling shyly. The twin just nodded. Gave her a big-identical-grin on their faces.

"You're our friend from now on!" The twin exclaimed while pointing at her, they then laughed cheerfully. Miku, not really sure what to do, just giggled quietly. Enjoying the time with her friends since a long time.

* * *

"Have you ever thought of jumping from here, Luka?"

Huh? The pinkette seemed taken aback by the sudden question that Miku asked. She never really considered it, but... was the girl has a thought about killing herself before?

"No."

Miku smiled after hearing that looked down at the ground below, her body was leaning on the fence installed at the roof. Prevent her from falling down and say good-bye to the world that easily.

"I have," said Miku, with smile still present on her face, although there was melancholic aura around her.

Luka blinked. Not really sure what to say. She just stared at the teal haired girl closely; make sure the tealette didn't try to jump now.

Miku glanced at her companion's direction; she saw the expression on Luka's face and laughed lightly.

"But I wouldn't think like that now."

The pinkette breathed in relief. Her posture seemed a bit relaxed after that. Her expression didn't change much though.

"You thought about suicide?"

"Hmm... yeah."

Miku nodded. Still leaning on the fence. And although she was smiling, there's a glimpse of sadness in her eyes.

"You know... when I little, my classmates always makes fun of my hair and eyes.

They would say it's strange. Weird. And ugly-"

"But it's not!" Luka couldn't help, but interrupt. She looked a bit mad when she says that. That teal is beautiful. She absolutely couldn't agree with what her classmates had said.

"Thanks, Luka," said Miku, smiling at her for a second before back to her melancholic expression.

"Well... actually, I don't really care about what they said. It just... makes me felt the need to isolate myself from them. After that... I always thought about what people think of me. About what they think when I said something. Including dyed my hair to black and using contact lens."

Miku paused a bit. She looked unsure about what should she say next.

"And then... uhh... maybe because I don't have many friends to talk with... I just thought how boring this world is.

You know... like an emo character."

She laughed sheepishly. Stroking her back head in an attempt to hide it.

"So... I often visited this place. Stared down at the ground below. And then... the thought just hit me. What will happen if I jump from here? What will happen if I die?" said Miku, "I don't think there would be anyone who will sad if I'm gone."

"You-"

Luka wanted to interrupt once again, but the look on Miku's face makes her hesitate.

"I'm going to be sad if you're gone...," she muttered quietly. "Rin and Len too... will be sad."

"Will you say the same thing for me in the past? The 'me' who didn't know you, and the 'me' you didn't know. Will you say the same thing?"

The pinkette knew the honest answer would be "no", but it seems too cruel, that she didn't want to say it.

So, she just looked down, avoid Miku's eyes, feeling a bit guilty to her. She even forgot her name, for god sake!

"Sorry."

"Uhh... no. I don't mean to blame you or anything. You don't have to be sorry.

But well... it just sting. When you think there's no one around you that care whether you die or not..."

The tealette seemed about to cry. Her eyes brimming with tears, and her voice sounded shaky. Luka stared at the girl helplessly, didn't know what to do to cheer her up.

"But then... I saw..."

The smile that lost from her face came back again. She then continued with a melodic, usual voice. Her eyes no longer have the sadness that lingering since she started the story.

"I saw the sky... blue sky... it was really beautiful."

Heard the tealette say about sky, made Luka want to look up. But like a joke, a bad joke at that, what she saw was not the blue sky Miku had described, instead it was full of grey. The sign of bad weather.

"What is the reason for us to born?"

Miku asked suddenly. Makes Luka stared back at her in an instant.

"What's the reason for us to live?"

Without waiting an answer, Miku continued her question.

"Do you know the answer for these questions, Luka?"

Suddenly asked for her answer, the pinkette just shake her head to response it. What's the reason? Was there any in the first place?

"Yeah... maybe there was no reason for us to born. But for live, we needed some reason, aren't we? Because if not, her or his life would be meaningless, right? And what's the point in that?"

"Then again... I thought about something else... what is the meaning of my existence? What's the thing that special to me, which no one else has? If I know it... maybe I will know the reason for me to live."

Miku paused. Catching her breath after talked that long. And it gave Luka time to think about what Miku has said.

She, for one, never really thought properly about her life. Born from rich family, she could have all the things she wanted. She was really smart too. Her grade always on the top. She has many friends, although not very close.

Maybe there's no other word except perfect to describe her life. But after she heard what the tealette had said, Luka knew there's something missing in her life. The reason.

* * *

"Good morning."

"Good morning, Miku."

"Morning!"

"Rise and shine!"

"She already awake, you know!"

She had replied their greeting with the same enthusiast them giving her. Felt really happy when her classmates showing their care for her being here and not treat her like she was some kind of pebble.

Yesterday was really like a battle for her. Not just once, she wanted to run away and back like her usual self. Her usual gloomy self that no one cares. Her comfort zone. Her barrier from the outsider that could hurt her. But when she thought of it, the barrier that she always put on was the thing that hurt herself the most. Because being alone wasn't something anyone wanted. Because distancing herself from other would not bring her happiness.

Right?

* * *

"That's why."

"Huh?"

Too busy with her own thought, Luka didn't seem to catch the meaning of Miku's statement.

"That's why I changed. Because I knew reality is not like fiction. I couldn't wait for someone to pull me from my weak self."

Miku explained after receiving a confused look from the pinkette.

"..."

"But you know...I never think I could do something like this by myself. I think what I did was just hold out my hand, waiting for someone to reach it."

Miku stared at Luka with new emotion in her eyes. Like happy, but mixed with some sadness, and hope.

"I'm really grateful to you and the twin," said Miku, smiling. "When you said my hair was pretty, I felt really happy. When the twin said I'm one of their friends, I felt touched that I wanted to cry from happiness."

"But of course, for someone to reach out their hands, I had to put some efforts first. That's how it is. I changed, though from my point of view I just being myself in a better form."

Luka, still tried to understand what Miku had said fully, just nodded her head in agreement.

"Just be yourself, huh?"

The pinkette asked in wonder, which received amused look from her teal haired friend. The tealette opened her mouth to answer, still smiling at Luka, she said,

"No. Just be your better self."

* * *

**I'm really a hypocrite... Well... Forget it. Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Actually, this should be the last part of chapter 3, but I like it better when the total chapter is even when this part end. Lol.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"By the way, Miku."

The two was on their way to classroom, when Luka remembered something. Miku spun around, facing Luka, before replied her with an, "yeah?" And cock her head to the side.

"What's changed you? You didn't answer it earlier. Were you forgotten?"

Luka asked curiously. And her curiosity grew when she saw her teal friend looked flustered about the question. Took one step forward, the pinkette closing their distance while still locked her eyes to the girl, waited an answer from her.

"Uhh... well... I thought it was the same with why you changed. So I didn't think I need to answer it."

Miku answered after some time. Her eyes refused to look at Luka while she laughed nervously. Still flustered in the pink haired girl point of view.

"Was it the blue sky that you talking about?" asked Luka. "You seemed really like it."

"Y-yeah. That was it! That's changed me!" Miku answered a bit too quickly for someone who didn't think about it. And her stammer didn't help her to convince Luka; it was the right answer.

The pinkette gave her nervous friend a doubtful look before sighing.

"If you don't want to answer, its fine," Luka said softly. "You just have to say it."

"Sorry..."

"Don't be. It's your choice to answer or not."

Luka shrugged. Although she was still curious, she doesn't want Miku to get uncomfortable around her. So, she holds back this time. Maybe then... in the future, she would know the real answer.

* * *

"By the way, Miku. What's make you changed like this so suddenly?"

It was in the afternoon, when Miku and the twin had eaten lunch in their classroom that Rin asked it. Her blue eyes looked at the tealette curiously, making the teal haired girl squirmed uncomfortably in her seat. Avoided looking at Rin, she meet the brother twin's eyes, Len.

Uhh... why they always have the same expression on their faces?

"Well... you know... uhh...," Miku trailed off, looking unsure and flustered at the same time. "Maybe you could say... I'm falling in love..."

**End.**

* * *

**Kidding... I just want to take a break. Because I didn't plan it very well, I'm now too confused to continue write this.**


End file.
